fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Crinitaur
|ailments = Poison |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Baron Crinitaur appears as a much larger Crinitaur with an ashy gray exoskeleton that's mottled with dark purple. It has lost the conical shell it has as a juvenile, and has since replaced it with a Crambaldon's skull. It possesses purple hair-like setae on its limbs, giving it a hairy appearance. Abilities The setae found on Baron Crinitaur's limbs are laced with toxins, making it dangerous to touch. It is known to cut off setae off its arms using its pincers and launch them towards enemies. It can also simply use its pincers to grab foes and tear them apart. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Arthropoda *Subphylum: Crustacea *Class: Malacostraca *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Paguroidea *Family: Coenobitidae *Genus: Coenobita *Species: C. hirsutus Habitat Range Baron Crinitaur lives in the Tarred Craters. Ecological Niche Baron Crinitaur is an opportunistic creature, and will not hesitate to eat anything it can grab with its pincers, whether it be dead or alive. Now that it is fully grown, it stands a better change against other predators in the Tarred Craters, but still finds itself rather low in the food chain. It often competes with Venatodus, and finds itself a common prey item for Crambaldon as the Leviathan can use its weaponized noggin to crush the Carapaceon's exoskeleton. Phaltarus is also capable of using its developed forearms to smash its exoskeleton. Petrosca is yet another competitor while Genkerana is another potential predator. Biological Adaptations The setae that covers Baron Crinitaur's limbs are now highly poisonous, serving to deter predators. If it becomes truly agitated it will resort to cutting off the setae and throwing it at whatever provoked it. For smaller enemies it will simply use its pincers to capture it and then tear it apart. Since it lost the conical shell it had as a juvenile it now uses the skull of a Crambaldon to protect its delicate rear. Behavior Baron Crinitaur spends most of its time scavenging, but will become aggressive if it senses a disturbance such as a nearby predator or a hunter. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Carving Pro, Defense Up (S), Evade Extender |-|Gunner Armor= |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Claw Swipe': Baron Crinitaur swipes one of its pincers at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Claw Flick': Baron Crinitaur brings both of its pincers in front of it and flicks the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Charge': Baron Crinitaur spreads its arms out and charges at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Jumping Body Slam': Baron Crinitaur places its pincers against the ground and then jumps high into air, coming back down to land on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors when it lands. *'Poison Hair Flick': Baron Crinitaur cuts off some of the hairs on its arms, as if it were shaving itself. It then throws any hairs it collects at the hunter in a cloud. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. The cloud of hair will linger for a minute before dispersing. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter has taken up an offer to hunt a Baron Crinitaur, the adult form of Crinitaur. The Carapaceon is native to the Tarred Craters, scavenging dead plants and animals. The hunter makes their way to the tar pits, and noticed a Crinitaur scuttling towards them. The hunter readied their weapon, only for the Crinitaur to scurry pass them. The hunter stared in confusion, and then saw a couple more Crinitaurs scramble by, as if they were running away from something. The hunter walked to where the Crinitaur had came from, and saw a much larger Crinitaur picking at an unidentifiable carcass. Realizing it was the Baron Crinitaur, the hunter once again drew their weapon, catching the Baron Crinitaur's attention. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs. Venatodus (tie, both monsters take damage) *Vs. Crambaldon (loses) Notes *As with other skull-carrying Carapaceons, Baron Crinitaur's Crambaldon skull is seemingly much larger than the average Crambaldon. *Both of its pincers and the skull can be broken. The skull can actually be broken twice, but it does not break off completely. *Like Daimyo Hermitaur, Baron Crinitaur will start eating if it doesn't notice the hunter. When it finishes, it will drop a shiny. *Baron Crinitaur and its juvenile form were based on Kiwa hirsuta, a species of squat lobster that is known for the silky blond setae that covers its limbs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Carapaceon Category:Poison Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko